


Sleepless Nights

by MK_Yujji



Series: The MisAdventures of DBSK and Chibi-Ho [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun just can't sleep when there's someone else awake and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Old repost from LJ.

After only a few days of having his favorite band leader inexplicably changed into a toddler, Yoochun had managed to come to the same conclusion that parents everywhere had discovered: if someone ever figured out how to tap into the wellspring of energy that resided inside the tiny bodies of a handful of three year olds, the world would finally get its hands on an endless supply of power.

It wasn’t that Yunho was a misbehaved child. If anything, he was far sweeter and more calm than Yoochun remembered himself or his little brother ever being.

He just never stopped going. 

He got up well before the rest of the band managed to drag themselves out of bed and spent the rest of the day all but vibrating around the apartment. By the end of the night, when Yoochun and the others were collapsing back into rest, he was still wide awake, trying to pretend he wasn’t and being twice as annoying because of it.

Frankly, Yoochun thought taking him out and letting him run himself down was well worth the risk of his change being discovered, but he’d been outvoted. Which was totally unfair since he was the only one who couldn’t sleep through the miserable little boy trying desperately to stay still and quiet when he was so obviously still too wound up to do so with any degree of conviction.

After another small shuffling movement, Yoochun gave up trying to ignore the quiet sounds coming from the other side of the room and sat up to glance towards Yunho's bed.

The toddler was pressed hard against the headboard with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face pressed against them. It would have taken a stronger man than Yoochun to turn away after seeing the abject misery that was practically flooding off the little boy. Or a bigger asshole. 

Changmin, maybe.

He made a face and pushed himself off his bed. All of his band mates were doing a pretty good job of ignoring it, come to think of it.

“Assholes,” he muttered, startling Yunho. Even though their latest apartment was by far the biggest they’d ever been given, none of them had ever quite gotten used to having the extra space. They’d put the extra smaller room to use as work space and kept their beds stuffed into the single large bedroom with his and Yunho’s beds nearest the door.

Yoochun was thankful for that now as it made picking his toddler sized friend up and shuffling out of the room a fairly easy task. 

Though Yunho tensed momentarily, he relaxed against Yoochun easily enough once he realized who had picked him up. “Sorry Chuchu...”

Yunho had been having a hard time with everyone’s names, the change in his mouth shape and thickening of his accent worsening the typical childish inability to form some words. They’d become, instead, ‘Umma’, ‘Susu’, ‘Mii’, and ‘Chuchu’.

They all thought it was adorable even if Jaejoong felt obligated to protest the constant insistence that he was somehow Yunho’s mother.

“It’s okay, kiddo.” He ruffled Yunho’s hair lightly as he made his way into the kitchen. “So... What do you think would help you go to sleep?”

“Dunno...” Yunho shrugged and gnawed on his thumb in a way that wasn’t quite sucking on it, but looked about the same. “‘m not tired.”

Yoochun laughed softly. “Of course not. But that doesn’t mean that we’re not going to have to get up early in the morning. And I don’t get to take a nap like you do.”

One of Jaejoong’s sisters had been let in on the secret and she’d done a pretty good job of making use of the stereotype of an enraged woman on pms at their manager when he’d tried to insist that Yunho couldn’t possibly be too sick to come in to work. And even though they’d eventually had to confess that there was no way Yunho could appear in public any time soon and why, she’d been a life saver in coming over and providing care while the rest of the band worked twice as hard to make up for their band leader’s absence.

“Sorry.”

Smiling at the mumbled but sincere apology, Yoochun sat the boy on the counter and ruffled his hair again. “It’s okay. We just have to figure out a way to help you get to sleep, is all.”

He considered calling his mother, but dismissed the notion as quickly as it came to him. It would be daytime back in the US so he wouldn’t have to worry about disturbing her, but his questions would raise her questions and then he’d fold like a cheap deck of cards. They’d told Jaejoong’s sister and their manager out of necessity, but everyone agreed that the fewer people who had the knowledge the better.

Yunho seemed to consider him for a long moment, the edge of his thumb still half hanging out of his mouth before nodding seriously. “Soojoo?”

“Soo.... Soju?” Yoochun gaped at the boy. 

“Mii said-“

“He didn’t actually give you any, did he?”

Thankfully the question was met with a negative shake of tousled hair. “Okay, don’t ever listen to Uncle Mii. Soju... What the hell is he thinking?” Yoochun muttered to himself as he pulled out a carton of milk. Hadn’t he read somewhere warm milk was good for helping people sleep?

Half an hour later, Yoochun was wondering if maybe Changmin hadn’t had the right idea after all.

Every remedy for insomnia he'd ever heard of, no matter how obscure, had failed miserably. If anything, Yunho looked more awake than he had to begin with and Yoochun was just about at his wits end.

“How do parents do this?”

“I think by this point, they've usually already got three or four years of practice.”

Yoochun couldn't quite hold back the yelp of startlement at the sound of Junsu's voice. The child in his arms giggled and wiggled little fingers at the singer who was leaning against the door yawning. 

“You couldn't have warned me he was there?” Yoochun asked with a mocking pout. Yunho just beamed at him. “Brat.”

Junsu chuckled through another yawn as he came forward with his arms outstretched. “Here, I'll take him. You look beat.”

“Thanks...” He smiled as he watched Junsu toss Yunho and hug him tight. “You think he's going to remember any of this once he changes back?”

“Dunno... hard to tell. He seems to remember things in bits and pieces from before changing, so maybe it'll be the same way.” Junsu grinned. “I bet he remembers all the hugs and cuddles he's getting, though. Little cuddle whore.”

“Junsu! Little ears!”

That made Junsu laugh as he spun in a circle to Yunho's squeal of enjoyment. “Please. Toddler or not, it's still Yunho.” 

“And you don't think he wouldn't be scolding you for saying something like that?” 

“Yes, but I wouldn't listen to him as an adult, why would I listen to him as a kid?”

“I hope he remembers you said that,” Yoochun sighed as Junsu just scoffed and went back to amusing himself with Yunho. “I wish I had his energy.”

Junsu gave him a concerned look. “Why don't you get some sleep? I've got him.”

Yoochun made a face and shuffled over to slump against Junsu's free shoulder. “I can't sleep while he's awake. I tried all week long. Until he falls asleep, I can't.”

“That sucks.” Junsu bit his lip. “Well... he's got to wind down sometime, right? I'll play with him and you... slump somewhere.”

'Somewhere' ended up being his piano bench as he watched Junsu and Yunho get into a spirited game the likes of which Yoochun had never seen before. They were both making up the rules as they went along and he gave up trying to figure out what it was fairly quickly, turning his attention instead to the piano itself.

Maybe he could get some work done since he was up anyways?

A handful of music sheets were scattered across the top, a smattering of scribbled notes and half formed lyrics scrawled across each page. As tired as he was, inspiration wasn't as frenzied as it usually but it was still there, bubbling under the surface. He closed his eyes and let it take him away, soothing out the frustrations and irritations of the day.

Yoochun wasn't sure how long he lost himself in the music, it could have been a minute or an hour, but he opened his eyes at the gentle tug to his sleeve and had to smile at the sight that awaited him.

“Guess we'll know next time, right?” Junsu whispered as he smoothed soft hair away from Yunho's face.

It turned out that a three year old Yunho could be mesmerized right into sleep by Yoochun’s piano.

~*~*~  
 _fin_


End file.
